


Black and Blue and Red

by fangirls5ever



Series: Spots on! [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Miraculous!au, akumas are emotionally traumatizing, but not too angsty, cole did not sign up for this, garmadon is hawkmoth, jay is not okay, kind of the love square, ladybug!au, lloyd is the new adrien agreste, probably very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: After his rescue by Ladybug, Jay is certain he's discovered the hero's identity.Not that he'll tell her, though.He'll just follow her fights, and keep on the lookout for akumas to help her out, and if he runs a fan blog in his free time, who can judge him?Even if Cole is less than enthusiastic about his new obsession with Ladybug, Jay has a debt to pay to the hero.Miraculous au





	Black and Blue and Red

The first time Jay sees Ladybug, he's being dangled stories high off the edge of Ninjago Tower by his shirt collar, only seconds away from a nasty drop.

Police forces swarm around the bottom of the building, zoning off the area below the building with a barrier of yellow caution tape and emergency vehicles. This should be a comforting sight—authorities, armed and ready, prepared to take the criminal into custody. This is how it should be. But multiple airborne akumas and no-filter parents have rid Jay of that delusion.

They're marking off the area that so when he drops, he doesn't leave damage.

The akuma gripping him, a serpent with blue scales, hisses with displeasure at the officers, red eyes narrowing as it pounds the staff in its right hand against the ground. The people it has transformed into serpents wander somewhere along the floors below them, waiting for the officers to make their move.

Something Jay's would-be rescuers seem very reluctant to do.

"Ssssssuch brave little humansssss, leaving you to fend for yourssssself, hmm?" the akuma purrs, slitted eyes roving over the crowd below.

Jay barely dares to breathe, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, blocking out every other sound as he stares down at the gap, the flashing lights of the emergency vehicles blurring before his eyes. It's getting darker with every minute, the bright lights of Ninjago City flickering on and painting it in neon hues. But they blur before his eyes, a mixture of near indecipherable hues as Jay swallows roughly, mouth dry.

He's not going to die he's not going to die he's not going to die—

The akuma hisses again, shifting its hold to Jay's sweatshirt, and he drops an inch, body going rigid as his breath catches in his throat.

The akuma's words don't even register as it snarls, "Perhapssss I ssshould give your preciousss heroessss a bit of incentive—how awful it would be if they came too late." The villain leans in close, forked tongue flicking the curve of Jay's ear as he stares wide-eyed at the drop, heart racing and mind gone blank with adrenaline. "Goodbye, boy," it purrs, and relinquishes its grip on him.

And Jay drops.

Red-blue lights melt into a blur as Jay hurtles towards the asphalt, his body twisting in a desperate attempt to slow his fall, arms flailing as though to catch himself. And for a moment, his adrenaline-fogged mind seems to think it works, that he's slowing.

But the lights grow closer still, his heartbeat stuttering, and he's falling and falling and falling—

A blur of black and red flashes in the corner of his vision, and then he's struck hard in the ribs as something solid crashes into him, knocking the air from his lungs and making him wheeze as he tumbles to the side, swinging through the air.

His savior keeps an iron-clad grip on his waist as they hurtle away from the building and down towards the concrete at an angle, swinging back up just as their feet hang inches away from scraping against the ground.

Jay can feel his whole body shaking when his rescuer drops them lightly onto a rooftop a feel buildings away, grip never loosening even when they're safely grounded. His eyes are firmly shut as he wills away the world around him, chest tight and lungs feeling like they can't get enough oxygen, like he can't breathe, and he's suffocating, black spots dancing across his vision—

"I shouldn't have let it get to that." 

Jay's breath hitches at the words, body somehow tensing further.

His rescuer speaks again, voice a soothing alto that is neither feminine nor masculine. "I'm sorry I—I couldn't save you sooner. That never should have happened, and your strong to have endured that much."

Jay feels them shift their grip, turning him slowly so he's pressed against their chest, arms wrapped loosely around his back. "I need to go stop the akuma before it hurts the others," his rescuer says quietly, one hand moving in slow circles across Jay's back like a parent soothing a child, "but as soon as it's over, I'll come back, okay?"

They wait patiently as Jay's mind processes the words slowly, his thoughts foggy and scattered. But he manages a weak nod, eyes still shut and head pressed against his rescuer's shoulder.

The hero sighs, grip tightening slightly. "Stay strong, okay? I can make this right."

But the phrase sounds forced, as though they are trying to convince themselves of it.

Untangling from Jay slowly, his rescuer takes a careful step back before drawing out a red-and-black-spotted yoyo, matching earrings giving a shrill sound in warning as a spot blinks away. "And I still haven't used lucky charm," they mutter, turning away and sprinting towards the edge of the rooftop they had alighted on, weapon arcing out to latch onto the edge of a building.

Jay takes a shuddering breath as his eyes finally crack open, the world a wash of blue-black sky and ashy buildings. But his gaze catches on a figure painted in stark contrast to the dim sky, a flash of red streaking through the air, short black hair catching the light with a navy glow as they move towards the akuma, towards the inevitable battle with confidence.

It's then that Jay slowly tilts his head to the side, pupils still wide from adrenaline and heartbeat in overdrive, and licks his lips, skin cracked and bleeding from worrying it. His voice is rough and hoarse around the single name, sounding ancient as he rasps, "Nya?"

\---

Two rooftops away, the hero drops down behind a chimney, a flash of burning red surrounding their body as the miraculous stones give out. Their kwami tumbles into their hands, exhausted, as they tuck a hand into the school bag at their side, digging frantically for the energy bars they stash there.

"Almost," the little creature huffs, "didn't—make it."

"We can't let that happen again."

"Don't blame yourself for the akuma's actions. You can't anticipate where Hawkmoth will strike."

The hero yanks out an energy bar, tearing off the wrapper and shoving it at the kwami. Silently, it takes the food and chews on it quickly, casting its holder nervous glances as they shift on their feet.

A siren wails somewhere in the distance, and both tense, the kwami stuffing one last bite into its mouth and swallowing, little wings fanning out behind it.

"Please don't blame yourself," it says softly, one hand reaching out to rest on its holder's thumb.

But the hero shows no signs of having heard, brushing the dull earrings they wear and calling, "Spots on!"

A crimson glow envelopes their body, loose school clothes exchanged for a flexible black-and-red suit.

"Ready?" the kwami asks, voice a dull murmur in the hero's mind.

Cole reaches to his hip for his miraculous weapon, black eyes burning. "Ready." 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hoping to keep going with this au! I have a few ideas of where it could go, but I really just need motivation to keep writing. :'D Comments would make me super happy, and probably support a second chapter within a day.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
